Musiciens
by La Maison de Feanor
Summary: Les Valar ont ramené les derniers elfes vivant en Terre du Milieu à Valinor. Parmi eux, Maglor a été jeté en prison en attendant son jugement. Sauf que Daeron ne compte pas l'abandonner et fera tout pour le sauver. Thingol ne sait pas trop quoi penser des fiançailles de son fils avec le Noldo, mais s'il rend son bébé heureux, c'est qu'il n'est peut-être pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Que penser ?

Elwë Singollo, plus connu sous le nom d'Elu Thingol, roi des Sindar, ramené à la vie en Valinor, but une gorgée de son verre de vin. À côté de lui, Olwë, son petit frère, lui jeta un regard moqueur.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé ! Les Valar avaient pris la décision de ramener les derniers elfes vivant en Terre du Milieu ici, en Valinor, et de juger Maglor. Ce sale petit… Bref. Et parmi les elfes ramenés se trouvaient Daeron, son fils, et deux de ses descendants, les fameux Eluréd et Elurín. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Sauf que ? Sauf que.

SAUF QUE CE SALE PETIT FRATRICIDE DE MAGLOR AVAIT ENSORCELÉ SON PETIT DAERON ! Comment expliquer autrement que son fils soit tombé amoureux – et ait demandé la main, évidemment, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon – de ce maudit fils de Fëanor ! Pire encore, cela ne paraissait pas déranger Eluréd et Elurín. L'aîné des jumeaux avait été jusqu'à commenter que Maglor était toujours mieux que Beren, même si Beren était leur propre grand-père, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un connard. Ni Dior ni Finrod n'avaient protesté.

Mais entre un Fratricide et un misérable humain… À choisir, Thingol savait qui il aurait choisi : aucun des deux !

On ne pouvait pas dire que le Noldo n'avait pas fait d'efforts pourtant. Il avait présenté ses excuses devant l'ensemble des Teleri (comprenant les Sindar) et des Noldor qui avaient été victimes, directement ou non, de sa famille et lui-même, de leurs actes, le tout à genoux devant eux. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était hors de question qu'il épouse son fils !

Thingol grommela quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas, et Olwë explosa de rire. Son frère aîné le foudroya du regard.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Mon fils veut à tout prix épouser un sale petit Fratricide, alors que… » Olwë cessa brutalement de rire et planta son regard dans celui de son aîné, qui déglutit. Quand son petit frère était-il devenu aussi royal ?

\- « Elwë, ça suffit ! Daeron et Makalaurë sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça crève les yeux. Tu ne voudrais pas faire souffrir ton fils, tout de même, à cause de ton stupide orgueil ? » Orgueil ? Comment ça, orgueil ?

\- « Makalaurë s'est excusé, les Valar l'ont jeté en prison en attendant son jugement, il risque d'être exécuté, et personne ne peut le voir !

\- Daeron est malheureux à cause de lui !

\- Il est malheureux à cause des Valar ! Makalaurë ne représente plus aucun danger depuis qu'Eru a déclaré le Serment nul mais a exigé que Fëanáro reprenne les Silmarils, affirmant que c'était lui qui les avait fait et que nul ne pouvait avoir de droit sur eux hormis ses descendants et lui-même. Il était parfaitement inutile de jeter ce gamin en prison tant qu'il n'a pas été jugé.

\- C'est un Fratricide !

\- Oui, et alors ? Premièrement, il a présenté ses excuses, a demandé notre pardon. Deuxièmement, si les Valar avaient levé les fesses de leurs trônes, le Premier Massacre n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Ils auraient très bien pu intervenir, mais non, nous ne sommes pas censés intervenir. Mais si ce n'est pas pour intervenir, pourquoi ces imbéciles sont-ils venus sur Arda ? Le seul qui a essayé d'intervenir, c'était Námo, et les autres Valar l'en ont empêché.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à laisser les Noldor emprunter tes merveilleux bateaux, alors » riposta Elu. Son frère le regarda avec agacement.

\- « Contrairement aux histoires répandues par ces soi-disant dieux, j'ai accepté que Fëanáro et les siens prennent mes bateaux. Mais ensuite Manwë et Tulkas sont venus, m'ont dit que les Noldor ne devaient pas partir et m'ont formellement interdit de les laisser prendre mes navires. J'ai refusé de les écouter, alors ils ont envoyé un Maia déguisé en l'un de mes sujets envoyer mon refus aux Noldor et a suivi ce qui a suivi. J'ajouterai que ce n'est pas un elfe qui m'a tué durant le massacre, c'est Tulkas. » Elwë en lâcha son verre, stupéfait.

\- « QUOI ? » On ne tuait pas son bébé frère impunément, nom d'un orc ! Bon sang, ça changeait toute la donne !

Olwë se contenta de le regarder, impassible.

\- « On fait quoi alors ?

\- On essaye d'aider le petit ? suggéra ironiquement Olwë.

\- Qui ?

\- Makalaurë, imbécile !

\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile !

\- Oh que si !

\- Espèce de sale petit… » Le plus jeune eut un sourire en coin, puis les deux elfes se figèrent en entendant un bruit de pas. Daeron entra et s'assit sur une chaise. Se recroquevilla, plutôt. Melian entra à sa suite, l'air agacé.

Elwë sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son petit garçon aussi malheureux et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Le ménestrel se figea et essaya de le repousser, mais le roi ne se laissa pas faire. Finalement, épuisé, Daeron fondit en larmes. Makalaurë lui manquait tellement… Cela faisait plus d'un an que son fiancé avait été jeté en prison. Un an à pleurer, à supplier pour qu'on le laisse le voir, en vain. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son amoureux. Káno aurait pu être à l'article de la mort, il n'en aurait rien su par la faute de ces maudits Valar.

* * *

Maglor n'était pas à l'article de la mort, mais il avait mal. Terriblement mal.

Le Noldo était recroquevillé dans sa cellule, dans une position presque identique à celle de Daeron, mais sans que personne ne soit là pour le réconforter. Ses poignets étaient entravés au-dessus de sa tête, ses chevilles enchaînées. Et son corps était tellement douloureux. Tulkas lui avait rendu une petite « visite » comme il appelait ça. Makalaurë aurait plutôt appelé ça un passage à tabac. Son visage était tuméfié, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux à cause du sang qui avait coulé, et des hématomes recouvraient tout son corps. Sa famille, son fiancé et ses amis lui manquaient atrocement. Depuis combien de temps était-il emprisonné ici ? Il n'en savait rien, n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

* * *

De son côté, Daeron pleurait toujours dans les bras de son père, en larmes, quand soudain les Valar apparurent dans le palais d'Olwë, qui resta assis, oubliant ses manières. Námo s'installa à l'écart du reste des Valar, restant debout. Manwë fronça les sourcils en voyant Daeron :

\- « Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous voulez une réponse franche ou une réponse à votre goût ? » railla le musicien. Les Valar froncèrent les sourcils mais ne répondirent pas.

\- « Le jugement de Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion aura lieu demain, au Máhanaxar, annonça formellement le roi des Valar. Serez-vous présent ? » Un « oui » général retentit dans la pièce.

\- « Témoignerez-vous si cela vous est demandé ? » demanda à son tour Námo, jusque-là oublié du reste de la salle. À en juger par les regards que lui lancèrent les autres Valar, sa question n'était pas prévue dans le script original.

\- « Oui » répondirent à nouveau les elfes. Manwë se renfrogna.

\- « Très bien, il est temps » dit-il, et les Ainur disparurent, sauf le Juge, qui murmura :

\- « J'ai déjà prévenu la famille de Makalaurë.

\- Merci, bredouilla Daeron. Est-ce que Káno… est-ce que Káno va bien ? » Le Vala détourna les yeux un moment puis regarda le Sinda :

\- « Makalaurë a beau être emprisonné en Mandos, il m'est tout aussi interdit de chercher à connaître son sort que cela vous est interdit. Seul Tulkas peut communiquer avec lui. » Les elfes pâlirent, comprenant l'implication de ses paroles.

\- « S'il a fait du mal à Laurë, je… » murmura faiblement Daeron, incapable d'achever sa phrase. Son pauvre petit oiseau… Námo lui prit les mains, diminuant sa taille pour qu'elle soit celle d'un elfe lambda, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- « Eru m'ayant nommé comme Juge, j'ai le pouvoir, lors d'un jugement, de refuser la condamnation choisie par Manwë. Et je vous promets que vous reverrez bientôt votre fiancé. » Avant que Daeron ait pu le remercier, il avait disparu.

Thingol étreignit une nouvelle fois son fils et marmonna un « Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça » presque inaudible. Olwë éclata de rire en voyant le regard incrédule que son neveu lança à Elwë.


	2. Parodie de procès

Et le lendemain il y eut donc un procès. Maglor fut traîné enchaîné au Máhanaxar et contraint à s'agenouiller devant le grand (vous croyez que les Valar étaient complexés ? Non, parce que vu la grande taille qu'ils prenaient… Bref.) Manwë.

Même Thingol fut horrifié en le voyant. Le pauvre petit – façon de parler – avait le corps tuméfié par les coups et était terriblement maigre.

Daeron était à deux doigts d'arracher la tête d'un Vala. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps : le jugement commença.

« Kánafinwë Makalaurë Fëanorion, tonna la voix de Manwë. Vous êtes accusé de meurtre, de fratricide, de vol et d'avoir pris la fuite alors que vous étiez en état d'arrestation. Que plaidez-vous ?

Coupable, souffla faiblement l'elfe, hormis pour le vol. Les Silmarils nous revenaient de droit.

Qui témoignera contre lui ? » demanda froidement le souverain. De

nombreux elfes et Maiar s'avancèrent, racontèrent ses crimes.

« Qui témoignera en sa faveur ? » demanda Námo à son tour. Cette

fois, ce fut la totalité des elfes qui s'avança, de même que plusieurs Maiar, et ils parlèrent de nouveau.

Les Valar les foudroyèrent du regard, à quelques exceptions près, mais les écoutèrent. Et Námo, arguant de sa position de Juge, déclara que les tortures subies par Maglor étaient une punition suffisante, et le libéra.

Dès que les chaînes tombèrent, Daeron se précipita auprès de son fiancé et l'embrassa avec passion, et ils se blottirent contre l'autre en pleurant de bonheur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je vais cesser d'écrire et d'utiliser ce compte. Mes fics seront reprises par Sairina Thranduiliel. Pour savoir quand et comment, merci de vous adresser à elle.

La Maison de Feanor


End file.
